


Двое странно влюблённых мужчин

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: Женщины мешают любви.





	

_Пейринг: Кевин Райан/Хавьер Эспозито_   
_Рейтинг: PG-13_

_Бойтесь красивых женщин и закусочных в красных тонах._

Почему Райан, вместо того, чтобы проверять информацию, полученную от мелкого воришки, лихорадочно сверкает глазами и перекладывает одну и ту же папку с места на место, нетерпеливо ёрзая на своём жёстком офисном стуле? Потому что Кейт Беккет, бессменный начальник и просто красивая женщина, пришла сегодня на работу в узкой чёрной юбке, соблазнительно обрисовывающей роскошные бёдра. И Кевин Райан вспоминает, что секса у него не было вот уже два месяца.

Почему Эспозито, до этого заинтересованно слушавший рассказ Касла о бурной молодости последнего, не может оторвать взгляд от автомата с водой? Потому что секунду назад Беккет пролила на свою строгую белую блузку полстакана этой самой воды, и Эспозито будто бы вновь очутился на конкурсе «мокрых маек», на котором он побывал пару лет назад. И, судя по нехилой эрекции, победительницу можно уже не объявлять.

Кевин Райан и Хавьер Эспозито – напарники, они друг за друга горой. Вечерами – посиделки в баре, двойной виски и дым от чужих сигарет. Утром – обезжиренный кофе латте для Райана и обжигающий американо для Эспозито, обмен шутками и обсуждение крема после бритья, купленного Райаном по дороге на работу. Днём – много дел, много Касла и нет времени даже на ланч. И то, что им обоим нравится Беккет, в их отношениях не меняет ничего.

Беккет они обсуждают в маленькой закусочной по соседству с участком. В интерьере преобладает красный цвет, пиво чуть горчит и тень от лампы падает на руку Хавьера. Райан говорит о том, какие у Кейт красивые ноги и Эспозито соглашается, добавляя, что с такими ногами быть одинокой ну никак нельзя. Оба вспоминают Рика Касла с его обаятельной улыбкой и чарующим шуршанием банкнот в бумажнике и в банке где-нибудь на Гаваях, куда Беккет непременно взяла бы с собой купальник: узкие плавочки и симпатичный бюстик на завязках… И пиво начинает горчить ещё сильнее, и обсуждать начальство больше что-то не хочется. Личная жизнь у обоих неустроенна: дома ждёт только холодная лазанья и горячая ванна. Или китайская еда и кабельное ТВ.

На прощание Эспозито хлопает Райана по плечу, Райан протягивает Эспозито руку, но расставание слишком затягивается. Будь на месте Хавьера Кейт Беккет, Кевин бы точно знал, что делать, и наоборот. Подойти ближе, лоб в лоб, губы – близко, дыхание – чаще, руки – на бёдра, сжать покрепче и молча выдохнуть. Потому что говорить не получается: чужой язык – властный, а губы - жёсткие, дневная щетина колет подбородок и щёки Кевина, но тот лишь сильнее прижимается к Хавьеру. И теперь Эспозито кажется смешным и конкурс «мокрых маек», и чёртова ведьма Беккет с её сексуальным видом, а Райану хочется побыстрее попасть домой, роняя ключи, попадая мимо замочной скважины, только вот чтобы рядом непременно был Эспозито в своих синих джинсах, не скрывающих желания побыстрее трахнуть Райана, да хоть на этом вот диване, глубоко и жёстко, чтобы потом, смущаясь, отводить взгляд и говорить о том, что это, вообще-то, в первый раз, и до этого последнее, что Райан держал во рту, был чупа-чупс в начальных классах, а Эспозито получил знания о предмете из научно-познавательных фильмов, просмотренных ещё в академии исключительно в образовательных целях.

Рабочий день начинается рано, Беккет приветствует коллег, расстёгивая на ходу куртку, и замечает мимоходом, что у Райана отличная туалетная вода, идеально подходящая Эспозито. Райан ухмыляется и подмигивает Эспозито: у них довольно много того, что идеально подходит им обоим.

 

_Пейринг: Кевин Райан/Хавьер Эспозито_   
_Рейтинг: PG_

_Эспозито ревнует, а Райан ставит машину в гараж._

Эспозито мнётся на пороге квартиры Райана и кусает губы. Рука тянется к звонку, но Эспозито вновь отдёргивает её, вот уже в четвёртый раз. А потом, когда разворачивается, чтобы уйти, сталкивается на лестнице с Дженни. У Дженни в руках пакет с продуктами: китайская капуста; сероватый хлеб, экологически чистый, разумеется; упаковка куриных яиц и пачка апельсинового сока. Дженни старается сделать жизнь Райана похожей на свою собственную. И даже заставила того переставить телевизор, чтобы эспозитовский напарник не портил зрение. А Эспозито очень даже нравится, как Райан щурит глаза, когда пытается что-то разглядеть вдалеке.

— Привет, Хавьер! — улыбается Дженни, красивая Дженни, почти что жена Райана. Дженни Райан, как звучит-то, а? Херово звучит, признаётся сам себе Хавьер Эспозито и пытается улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ты уже уходишь? – спрашивает Дженни, пытаясь достать ключи из кармана джинсовой куртки. – Или только что пришёл? – Дженни вся такая из себя милая и приятная, что Хавьеру немного стыдно за то, что он её ненавидит.

— Кевин ставит машину в гараж, — вновь улыбается Дженни и Хавьеру охота треснуть её по светловолосой голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Например, папкой с делом по убийству в одном из районов Нью-Йорка. В том деле много страниц и мало подозреваемых. И это дело повод для того, чтобы прийти в гости Кевину Райану. Только вот невеста Кевина в планы Хавьера не входила.

Эспозито думал, что они с Райаном сядут на тот самый диван, купленный Райаном в сэконд-хэнде, откроют по баночке пива и будут листать дело, предлагая мотивы и строя версии. А потом Эспозито притянет Кевина к себе и поцелует. Тот взмахнёт руками и пискнет что-нибудь невразумительное, а после будет рассказывать про свою любовь к Дженни, про их с ней крепкие отношения, и про то, что это уж слишком, приятель. «Йоу, чувак, — скажет Эспозито, — я понял, извини, я лишний, никакого плэйстэйшена, никакого дартса и никаких шуточек. И пиво я вылью в раковину. Только заткнись, а, пожалуйста, закрой рот и не говори ни слова о ней».

— Я ухожу, у меня тут… Внезапно образовалась встреча. Хотел провести вечерок в компании вас двоих, но не судьба, — Эспозито врёт, но Дженни так счастлива, что ей не до того, чтобы выискивать ложь в словах друга собственного жениха.

— О, — говорит Дженни, — тогда пока. Заходи как-нибудь, мы будем рады.

«Мы». «Мы будем рады». Пошла ты на хер, овца тупоголовая, что он вообще в тебе нашёл?

— Пока, — оскаливается Эспозито и машет рукой Дженни. Та отвечает своей приклеенной к лицу белозубой улыбкой и вставляет ключ в замочную скважину. Эспозито хочет плюнуть на идеально чистый пол холла, но сдерживается, и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, бежит вниз, на улицу, параллельно набирая номер Лэни. «Возьми трубку, детка, о, возьми. Мне так нужно, чтобы ты ответила, потому что я разбит, расколот, надломлен. Утешь меня, прошу». Лэни берёт трубку после семнадцатого гудка, и облегчение накатывает на Эспозито морской волной.

А в дверях Эспозито сталкивается с Райаном. Райан подбородком кивает в сторону и терпеливо ждёт, пока Эспозито закончит разговор.

И Хавьер пытается понять, что же с этим миром, мать вашу, не так, когда Кевин вжимается в него всем телом и шипит на ухо:

— Я ревную.

Эспозито выдыхает, как девочка-ботан, которую прижал к стене известный на весь городок школьный хулиган, и шепчет в ответ:

— Я тоже.

Кевин смеётся, и Эспозито подхватывает этот смех. Всё у них в порядке, ничего не изменится, пусть будет Дженни, пусть будет Лэни, у них ведь с Райаном на двоих не любовь, а что-то большее, такое, что можно громко стонать и выгибаться под крепкими руками. И после этого, смотря в голубые ясные глаза, видеть что-то такое, что не похоже на страсть или привычку. Что-то такое, что гораздо больше любви и гораздо крепче дружбы.


End file.
